These Thoughts
by The Perverted Hermit
Summary: Thoughts arise from both Kakashi and Sakura in a popular Shinobi club in Konoha.KakaSaku One Shot.


Disclaimer: I am in NO way a part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light beams of sunlight peeked through the half-open shutters revealing a beautiful young women tangeled up in a light pink bed comforter. As the warmth from the beams hit her porcelain complection, the women sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out in front her while lazily yawning. She swung her feet to the side of the bed and proceeded to raise out from under the covers. "I hope nothing goes wrong today," she giggled with a smirk on her face as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The women re-emerged from the bathroom with only a small fluffly white towel to cover her petite frame. She searched her closet for a pair of standard dark blue jounin pants and a tight black undershirt. Soon after she dressed herself and ate a small breakfast she proceeded to her favorite training grounds. She had began to throw four shurikens with incredible force at an unexpecting tree when all of a sudden she heard a deep voice say, "Hey." On instinct, she directed her attention to the origin of the voice and swiftly threw the shurikens at it. "Shit! Sakura are you TRYING to kill me," scolded the voice. The women turned around to see her former sensei standing where she threw the shurikens. "Oi Kakashi, I'm sooo sorry," Sakura said with a smile as she walked over to him. "No worries Sakura. You can make it up to me later." He smiled as he pulled out his trademark Icha Icha Paradise book and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that Day_

"Hey forehead! Shikamaru and I are going to the club later tonight. Can we count you in?" Ino said as she waved down her friend near the flower shop. Sakura paused for a moment to see who it was and quickly responed with a nod and said, "I'd love to. So I'll cya then Pig?" Ino nodded, "Swing by sometime around 7:30." With that being said Ino went back to her business and Sakura continued to walk towards her apartment.

It was nearing 7:30 and Sakura still couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. She fumbled around her closet looking for the perfect outfit while throwing clothes and shoes about. Then it hit her...literally. A green corset, that matched the color of her jounin vest, fell down and hit her smack on the top of the head. She screamed 'Owie' but that quickly changed to an 'OMG' as she knew exactly what she was going to wear to the club. She frantically dressed herself and tied her candy pink hair up in a messy bun.

_She entered the club with a gorgeous smile upon her face. I couldn't help myself as I had these perverse thoughts about her body pressed against mine. I know I've had these thoughts before about her but tonight I don't know if I will able to control myself she just looks so damn sexy. I want to run my fingers through her candy pink hair and stare deeply into her soft jade eyes. "I must have her to myself...no Kakashi you can't have these thoughts. The women is fourteen years your junior." I kept running the thought through my head but it didn't seem to have any affect on me at all. She looks so lean in that outfit. Her green corset tied around her large bust and small abdomen with that skin-tight black longsleeve shirt under it and that skirt. O that short mini skirt that sweeps gracefully around her hips. I want her and I want her now. _Kakashi watched Sakura as she entered the club and walked over to the booth where Ino and Shikamaru were already seated. "Would you like another beer darlin," said a young waitress as she leaned down to whisper in Kakashi's ear. To tell the truth he didn't even notice the waitress's existence until Genma nudged him in the side and said "Drink?" Kakashi just waved it off as he turned to watch Sakura again but she was already gone. _Damnit. _He thought to himself until her quickly spotted her on the dance floor. _Now I really don't know if I can control myself._ He watched her hips gracefully sway back and forth as she danced. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Genma nugged him in the side again. "That waitress was not half-bad ya know." Genma noticed his friend wasn't acting himself and he followed Kakashi's line of vision directly to one pink haired vixen. Genma chuckled as he watched his friend follow this women's every movement. "Hmm...I wonder if Sakura puts out. She looks really sexy tonight." Genma smoothly said as he pretended to get out of the booth. Kakashi grabbed his arm, "Don't even think about it."

_Even though he wears the same thing everyday I can't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looks tonight. If only my deepest secrets about him where to 'accidently' slip out. _Sakura blushed as she continued to dance. _Maybe if I just glance over there once more. _She turned around to glance at Kakashi. The two caught each others' eyes and they both blushed and redirection their attention to some random object. _I can't take this anymore. Should I walk over to him and ask him to dance? ..."No ..then he will just think I'm a silly little girl with a crush." _A chill ran down her spine as she felt a hand lightly grab her waist. She couldn't move. "Sakura will you dance with me?" Embarrassed, Kakashi had asked the women he had long since been lusting after to be with him in a subtle way. Sakura turned around to see the masked face that had recently been occupying her thoughts. "..S...sure," she stuttered softly. Kakashi poofed the two of them to the dark alley outside of the club. He cupped the side of her face with his hand and slowly leaned down to press his masked lips down to her naked ones. After a few innocent kisses, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Sakura with his pure untouched lips. His tongue pushed against her bottom lip begging for entry and she granted it. "S...sa...sakura," he panted in between hungry desirable kisses, "I...want...you." _What did he just say? He wants me?...This is surreal. I can't control my body anymore it's as if it is acting on its own. I want this man...but I don't think I'm ready. Move away from him...Move...MOVE DAMNIT. _"K...Kakashi," she said as she pushed him off of her body, "I...I...I'm not ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footnotes:

Ok guys this is my first attempt at a Kakashi/Sakura One Shot. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
